siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rip
Um''' rip', no contexto dos videogames, se refere a uma música ou um arquivo de vídeo extraído dos arquivos de um jogo, completamente sem modificações. No canal de SiIvaGunner, no entanto, ao invés de serem músicas de videogame puras, as músicas (ou "'rips de alta qualidade'") contidas no canal são geralmente remixadas, ou envolvidas em um mashup com outras músicas ou memes. Formato O objetivo do canal, originalmente, era de se pretender que esses "rips de alta qualidade" não tinham sido modificados, em uma tentativa de imitar o canal típico de ripagem GilvaSunner, e efetuar com sucesso um "bait and switch" nos espectadores do canal. Porém, com o passar do tempo, a motivação dos usuários por trás do canal de SiIvaGunner tem mudado para produzir "rips de alta qualidade" com o objetivo principal do entretenimento. Descrições dos vídeos Os rips são, como os uploads de GilvaSunner, vídeos enviados no YouTube que são intitulados no formato de "Título da Música - Nome do Jogo", com uma descrição que normalmente diz: Music: Composer: Playlist: Platform: Please read the channel description. No entanto, com eventos do canal incluindo "lore" como o ''Reboot e A Crise da Volta Natalina de SiIvaGunner, a frase de efeito da descrição tem mudado junto dos takeovers de novos anfitriões do canal. Esses anfitriões também são responsáveis pela mudança das fotos de perfil e das descrições do canal para o canal. Descrições do canal Quando o canal SiIvaGunner teve seu início como o canal GiIvaSunner, a descrição do canal copiava a descrição do canal de GiIvaSunner: A atual descrição do canal é: Here you can find a selection of mostly Nintendo video game music. I do not own the rights to any of the music heard in these videos. Ripping and recording game music is quite a time-consuming undertaking for me (especially Wii U and 3DS), but feel free to leave soundtrack requests or suggestions via PM or Twitter, and I'll see what I can do. (All content is willingly submitted by a team of content creators.) Banner artwork is from the game "Tengami". Playlists Quase todo rip e vídeo de lore é colocado dentro de uma playlist correspondente ao jogo ripado. Occasionalmente, alguns jogos falsos são ripados como uma desculpa para o envio de músicas não relacionadas à videogames. Em adição a isso, algumas playlists, especialmente a playlist de Undertale, têm sido alteradas para incluirem vídeos irrelevantes como uma outra parte da piada de "bait-and-switch". Piadas Rips são modificados da sua fonte original de diversas formas: Mudanças de melodia Um dos tipos de bait-and-switch mais proeminentes no canal são os de mudanças de melodia (Melody change) '''(ou trocas de melodia ('''melody swap)). Ele consiste em tocar uma música diferente da música colocada no título, mas com os mesmos instrumentos que são utilizados no jogo principal, efetivamente fazendo ela parecer uma música autêntica. Piadas com 7 GRAND DAD usavam essa técnica durante os antigos dias do canal. Mashup Mashups consistem em colocar elementos de uma outra fonte junto da fonte original. Eles vão desde a adição de efeitos sonoros simples (como os de Loud Nigra ou Vinesauce Joel) até o mixing desarmônico de várias músicas juntas, porém maioria dos rips tentam criar um resultado coeso frequentemente pelo uso da versão acapella de uma música e a versão instrumental de uma outra. Remix Um remix de uma música é uma nova interpretação desta mesma música feito pela utilização de técnicas de mixing de aúdio. A melodia e os instrumentos também podem ser alterados e o sampling talvez possa ser usado. Adição de instrumentos Quando se lida com uma música de sample, mudar a melodia é algo muito mais difícil já que todos os instrumentos têm que passar por resample de seus áudios e a sua melodia não pode ser editda como em um arquivo de MIDI simples. Uma das técnicas frequentemente utilizadas no SiIvaGunner para que se consiga ripar uma música de sample é com a colocação de melodia em outros samples ou instrumentos externos e fazer a sobreposição dela na faixa, sendo assim parecida com um mashup. Esta técnica é chamada de Adição de instrumentos (instrument addition). Arranjo Arranjos (Arrangements) são rips que contêm uma música refeita com estilos e instrumentações diferentes. Estes sempre involvem a edição de MIDI ou sampling. Geralmente, uma música diferente da faixa usada no título do rip está tendo o seu arranjo feito com os instrumentos e estilo da faixa sendo ripada. Eles se diferem de um melody change pela sua alteração das cordas, do acompanhamento, e por fazer a melodia ficar ausente ou um menos presente. Midi swap Um midi swap (também conhecido como um midi slap) se refere ao ato de pegar um MIDI e mudar a sua soundfont sem nenhuma outra mudança sequer. Esses tipos de rips não são recomendados nos envios feitos pelos usuários e quando o canal os posta, normalmente eles são ruins de forma intencional. Viagem no tempo Os rips de viagem no tempo são uma subcategoria dos arranjos. Ela é aplicada quando o rip modificado resulta em uma música de uma franquia específica sendo tocado no soundfont de um jogo anterior ou até futuro da mesma franquia. Medley rip Rips são considerados como medleys '('Misturas) quando eles contém modificações de pelo menos 5 fontes diferentes. Eles podem ter tanto mudanças de melodia (como Stage Select - Mega Man 3) ou mashups (como P-R-O-G-R-A-M (Vagrant Counting Song of Retrospection) - Kirby Planet Robobot). Switcheroo O switcheroo '''é a arte do bait-and-switch usada ao extremo. Ele acontece quando (quase) não se tem traços da música original de forma alguma, alterando-a para uma faixa completamente diferente. Os rips de Circus são exemplos infames disto. Cover Um '''cover é uma performance de uma música por alguém. Em alguns casos, contribuidores pode fazer covers '''de músicas ripadas por eles mesmos. Alguns exemplos disso são os rips de kazoo, canções de Bob Dylan e o uso de instrumentos. Blue balls Rips com '''Blue balls consistem em tocar uma parte de uma música de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo... em um loop quase infinito. Sentence mixing Sentence mixing consistem na mixagem da letra de uma música para a criação de linhas completamente diferentes para efeitos cómicos. "DK Rap" e "Unknown from M.E.‎" são conhecidos por esses tipos de rips. Pitch-shifting Pitch-shifting consiste na mudança do tom de um sample, maioria das vezes com vocais de músicas. Essa é uma técnica frequentemente utilizada em YTPMVs: Os samples tem o seu arranjo feito com pitch-shifting para que possam ser ouvidos com uma melodia diferente. Memes Veja também *Categoria:Rips - Para ver todos os rips documentados na . **Categoria:Rips por piadas - Para rips categorizados pelas suas piadas. **Categoria:Rips incluindo... - Para rips categorizados pelos memes que eles contém. *Lista de uploads do SiIvaGunner - Para os primeiros 5000 uploads no canal SiIvaGunner. **Lista de uploads do SiIvaGunner - Parte 2 - Para o resto dos uploads no canal SiIvaGunner. *SiIvaGunner - Para behind-the-scenes information on the SiIvaGunner channel. *Ripagem - Para informações de como fazer e enviar rips Categoria:Navegar